demigods quest of hogwarts
by percabethfreak1
Summary: What happens when Rachel gives another great prophecy in which the demigods need to go to Hogwarts? Will the heroes get along? What happens when a threat comes? Read to find out.
1. I dream of a snake man

**A/N: First fan fiction I'm hoping you guys like it please leave a review it'll mean a lot to me, this takes place after the giant and Hogwarts war, ok here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or Percy Jackson though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1:**

Percy's POV

Naturally demigods have nightmares and I am no exception, in my nightmare there was a man with pale skin even paler than Nico which is saying something, he had no nose put had two slits instead and he was talking to a person I couldn't see but I recognized the voice immediately it was Gaia's.

I thought we beat that monster last month when we killed Porphyrion, anyways in the nightmare, they were standing in a place which I quickly recognized as the fields of Asphodel in the Underworld and she told the snake man, "I have only enough strength to get you out of here."

The snake man asked, "but why are you taking me out of here? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kill the demigods, more specifically I want you to kill Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and you can also kill your little wizards." Gaia said.

"Thank you you're highness." He replied

"Now get out of my face before I change my mind."

After that I woke up covered in sweat thinking of only one thing, Gaia is gone but another monster is still left.


	2. Witches,Wizards and a prophecy

**A/N: I'm probably going to update about two chapters and review plzzzz.**

**Chapter 2: **

Annabeth's POV:

Exactly when I woke up I went to Percy's room, happy that we could finally get a break, which we obviously deserve I mean we've been in two wars, two great prophecy's, survived Tarturus and much more.

When I knocked on the door I heard Percy scream come in so I walked in and saw Percy drenched in sweat.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Had a nightmare. " He replied

"Care to elaborate?" I questioned.

"Well in the nightmare our not-so-friend Gaia was in the underworld talking to a weird man who had no nose and looked like a snake telling him to kill us, no surprise there, and telling him to kill wizards? He said.

"I think we should ask Chiron about this," I said.

"I think you're right wise girl." He said

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"We shall."He replied.

And we both went to the big house laughing.

Percy's POV

When we reached the big house we went inside and found Chiron sitting on his desk, we told him about the dream and said "I should have known you two will find out."

Then he told us to call all the heads and Rachel for an emergency meeting.

When everyone arrived Chiron started the meeting and said, "Do any of you know about witches and wizards?"

Everyone's hand shot up immediately.

"Good, well there is another species of humans besides demigods and mortal and they are wizards."

Everyone was shocked, well everyone but Annabeth (no surprise there) and she said "Yes Chiron they are the people who were blessed by Hecate a long time ago but didn't they die out?"

"No they were simply hidden from us by the gods so we would never find out about-

He was cut short by Rachel whose eyeballs slid back and green smoke came out of her mouth and she said:

"4 demigods shall travel east

They'll go to Hogwarts where darkness is unleashed

They'll meet there biggest challenge then and there

With help of golden trio, three will prevail."

And not another voice came.


	3. We get a letter from Hogwarts

**Chapter 3:**

Harry's POV:

We were all sitting around the table at the burrow eating breakfast when a barn owl swopped in through the open window carrying four letter from Hogwarts…wait four letters who are the other three for, one is of course for Ginny, who is doing her seventh year but who are the other three for. I looked over at Hermione wondering if she knew but she had the same questioning face as me.

When the owl dropped three letters to us we opened it eagerly and inside it said:

Dear,

Mr. Potter,

Due to the bad education given by the death eaters last year, we are going to give you an option to do you're seventh year again, send us an owl with your reply on it as quick as possible,

Headmistress,

Mcgonagall.

"Bloody hell, we need to go to school again." Ron said.

"Ronald, there giving us an option to go to school." Hermione said while writing her reply.

"Oi, Harry, you going to Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked while eating scrambled eggs.

"Might as well, we can't become aurors without giving our N.E.W.T."

I then started writing my reply:

Dear,

Headmistress,

I have decided to come back this year for my studies.

Thank you,

Harry Potter.

Just as we send our replies on the owl (Ron was forced by Hermione to come back) Mrs. Weasly came in and said "we should get going if you all are to go back this year oh and we are also going to meet some exchange students from America who are to stay with us until school starts."


	4. we learn about voldmeart?

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters, I'm kind of new at this. Sorry for not doing the disclaimer for the previous two chapters anyways**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Review and follow plzzzzz :D**

**Chapter 4:**

Leo's POV:

The first person to say something after the Great prophecy (I'm guessing it's great) was Chiron of course he said, "Well no doubt this is the next great prophecy." (I knew it)

As soon as he said that he got bombarded with questions, Chiron what does it mean, are we a part of it, are Percy and Annabeth a part of it again (you gotta feel for them.)

Annabeth then did a taxicab whistle and made every one shut up and asked a pretty reasonable question' "what does it all have to do with wizards and who are they?"

"Good question, the gods have hidden the wizards from us so there could never be a civil war like with the Romans, and the golden trio is a group of three wizards that went through almost as much as Percy and Annabeth, and to explain this prophecy I must tell you first about a boy who is very much like Percy." Chiron said

So then he began telling us about the school for wizards called Hogwarts (what's up with the hog was it founded by pigs) and a boy called Harry Potter who is known as the boy who lived in the wizard world and his adventures (which were nothing like ours) and about a guy named voldmeart or something, when he was done telling us that he said, "there headmistress is a daughter of Hecate so she will let the four of you in the prophecy in as exchange students from America, but mind yourself not to reveal your true Identities."

"Excuse me, Chiron your saying there are four of us but you still didn't tell s who those four are." I said.

"Well I thought it would be easy for you all to guess, but you all don't know so I'll tell you Percy, Annabeth-" He paused and after that everyone started saying there sorries and then they let him continue, "and Nico and Leo." He finished.

This is crazy another great prophecy now I finally know how Percy and Annabeth feel.

"You four will be going to Scotland and will go to a place called the leaky cauldron and over there you all will meet a half giant called Hagrid who will take you guys to Diagon ally, the wizarding centre with all the shops and banks, after you get your supplies you will go to the Weasly household, the golden trio is there as well and you will befriend them and on 1st September, at 11:00 am you will leave for Hogwarts."

"Chiron I just have one more question, who is the snake like man?" I asked.

"it's Voldemort."


	5. The trip to the alley

**A/N: since this is my first fanfic, I won't mind constructive reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione's POV:

When Mrs. Weasly told us exchange students from America were coming to stay here, I thought of so many questions I thought my brain would explode, I mean which school did they go to over there, what are their names, that question was answered soon, "their names are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez." Mrs. Weasly said.

"What type of names are those?" Ron asked.

"Ron, do not make fun of their names, to them our names might sound weird," I replied.

"Harry, will you remind me why I started to date my other mom?"

I glared at him and that made him shut up instantly. I looked away from Ron, towards Harry and asked him, "When we go to Diagon alley are you going to get a new owl?"

"Might as well, but I'll call it Hedwig the sequel." Harry said

At that we all burst out laughing.

Percy's POV:

Another great prophecy, really, can't the stupid fates give us break. I and Annabeth have been through more than Hercules and Achilles, did they fall into Tarturus? I don't think so. We also beat the titans and giants.

While we were walking back Annabeth started crying, so I pulled her closer to me and put arm around her so she could cry on my shoulder. After she cried about a minute, she looked up and said, "Percy, we should go pack for tomorrow."

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she looked nothing like herself. Annabeth never cried but ever since they escaped Tarturus she had never been the same. "Yeah we should, I'll meet you at Thalia's pine after you're." I told her.

When she left I started packing I packed about four canteens of nectar and about 1 and a half boxes of ambrosia. I packed my sea green hoodie that has the trident on the front, a few random shirts, some pants and the framed picture of Annabeth and him in Paris.

After I was packed I walked up to the pine and saw that I was the last one there (which isn't so shocking). I went to Annabeth and put my arm around her. After Chiron saw me he started talking and said, "only the headmistress know you're true identities and only reveal them if necessary, when you reach Diagon alley and meet with Hagrid you will get you're wands- when he said 'wands' we all looked intently "-after that you will stay with the Weasly's."

"How are we getting to the place, please no planes?" Nico said and at the plane part we both shook our heads.

"No you will be going by shadow travel and Mrs. O'Leary will take."

I let a sigh of relief out. After a few minutes we all got on to Mrs. O'Leary and we shadow travelled to Diagon alley.


	6. wands and meetings

**Review plzz**

**Disclaimer: same as before.**

**Chapter 6:**

Ron's POV:

After we got our books from flourish and blotts, we headed to Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions to get our new robes (mine were three inches short and Harry and Hermione's were short as well). When all of our supplies were bought we sat down at Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlour to eat ice cream.

As soon as we sat down Hermione plopped open a book and started reading, I sighed and said, "Hermione, stop reading for awhile and enjoy you're self."

"Ronald, our N.E. are this year, I need to study." She told me.

"Whatever you say." I said bored.

"Ron, she's already dating you, let her do what she wants." Ginny teased me.

"Shut up you-

"Language Ron." Hermione said annoyed.

"Get up the Americans ought to be waiting for us said mom, who just came.

We all got up then and went to pick them up.

Nico's POV:

We just got our books (to the delight of Annabeth.) and were going to a place called Ollivander's with Hagrid who was 11 feet tall, with black eyes and a black, scraggly, beard. He was half-human and half-giant (the good kind) and told us he was the gamekeeper of Hogwarts.

When we reached the shop he said, "this is where you lot will be getting you're wands, now I'll be outside waiting for you all because the shop is a bit small far me."

So we went in, when the door opened a bell chimed, inside was a dark and gloomy place and I would have lived there if I had to, "hey, Nico you sure you don't live here?" Percy sniggered.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied.

At that moment a voice came and it said "ah, you must be the exchange students."

"Yes, we are." Annabeth said.

"And we're here to get our sticks." Leo added.

"There called wands Leo." Annabeth snapped at him.

"Anyways, I have you're wands with me just let me go get it." And with that he left.

He returned a few minutes later holding 4 thin boxes, "This is for you, It is made from the tree you're mother gave to the people of Athens and the-

"You know our parents?" she asked, cutting him of.

"Son of Hecate at your service." He replied.

"Wait s- she was cut short by Percy.

"Annabeth let him talk." He said in a semi-pleading voice.

"Fine." She replied annoyed.

"As I was saying, it has the feather of your Moms sacred owl." He finished.

Annabeth looked at it awestruck, twirling it with her fingers. "You're wand- he said pointing at Leo "-is made by your dad himself, it is made by iron in the forge of Hephaestus disguised as wood, its core is a crane's feather." He said and Leo just looked at his wand shocked.

Then he pointed at Percy and said, "Your wand is made from conch shell and has the core of a pegasi." Percy looked at his wand and put on a face which I couldn't figure out.

Finally came my wand, "your wand is made by a poplar tree and has the core of a fury feather." He told me.

I looked at my wand and thought this is one heck of a wand. After we got our wands we went to Hagrid and Annabeth insisted of on getting an owl so we let her. When she came out she was holding a grey barn owl.

"Good, ye' got your owl now let go to flourish and blotts the Weasly's will be there in a few minutes." Hagrid told us and so we followed him.

Percy's POV:

We were following Hagrid when Annabeth pulled me to a corner and said, "When we get to Hogwarts we're going to ask for a separate room…I don't think I can handle the nightmares about that place."

"Sure, and if she says no I'll make a room under the sea." I told her with my lopsided grin.

"Aren't you modest seaweed brain." She teased me.

"We should go they might go out of sight." I told her.

"Sure, let's go."

We didn't bother catching up to them, we just walked hand in hand to the shop and when we reached there we saw Hagrid, Leo and Nico looking at four kids one was a kid with loads freckles and had bright red hair, the next was a girl with bushy, brown hair and a book under her arm, besides her was a girl with longish red hair like the red haired boys (I suspected she was his sister) and holding her hand was a boy with jet black hair like mine and emerald green eyes, on his forehead was a scar shaped like lighting and behind them all was an old lady with red hair (probably the red haired boy and girls mom) and she looked like a mother figure to all of them. Than the black haired boy said "hello, I'm harry potter."


	7. The journey in the train

**A/N: Read and Review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP and PJ.**

**Chapter 7:**

Harry's POV:

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." I said.

The first person I noticed when I saw them was the girl with the blonde curly hair and calculating grey eyes, wow she was beautiful, what am I thinking I'm dating Ginny and by the looks of it she was dating the guy with messy black hair and sea green eyes and if I looked at him carefully he looks kind of like me but more lean, tanned and a lot more muscular. "Percy Jackson." He addressed us, "and this is Annabeth Chase" he said pointing at the girl, "Le-

He was cut short by the impish boy on his side, "Leo Valdez, sorry ladies but I'm taken."

"Shut up Valdez." Said a pale boy who came from the shadows, who I also just noticed.

"And this is Nico Di Angelo." Percy finished pointing at the pale boy.

"Don't the rest of you have names?" Annabeth said to the others

"Oh sorry, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasly and she's Ginny Weasly, Ron's sister." Hermione told them.

"Nice to meet you… I guess." Said Nico, that guy is giving creeps.

"Well I guess we should go now." Mrs. Weasly said to us all.

Time skip:

Annabeth's POV:

We reached the burrow by some system called floo powder, and as soon as we all reached the burrow I went to see the architecture and I was impressed it had so many rooms and things everywhere and it still didn't fall, I had a feeling magic was used to hold it up. I was admiring the architecture when Mrs. Weasly called us all to dinner.

I went in and sat on the chair besides Percy and held his hand. "so you two are dating?" the kid Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious." I told him.

"What was the name of your school in America?" Hermione asked us.

"It was… the Olympus's school of magic." I replied and Percy gave me an impressed look.

"All of you should get to sleep; we have to get up early for the bus. The girls can sleep in Ginny and Hermione's room and the boys can sleep in Ron and Harry's room." Mrs. Weasly told us.

I made a decision to sneak off into to Percy's room when the rest fell asleep. They stayed up for an hour until Hermione fell asleep (I was so relieved when she did she wouldn't stop asking me questions.) and soon after so did Ginny. I left the room as quietly as I could and went to Percy's; I was going to his sleeping bag when Harry asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I get nightmares and only Percy can calm me down." I said flatly and walked over to him, I climbed into his sleeping bag and he put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest, I rest my head there and went to sleep and of course nightmares followed.

In my nightmare me and Percy were balk in Tarturus, he was fighting with Tarturus and I couldn't move to help. I tried to distract it but my voice wasn't coming out and in one motion he cut Percy in two in front of my eyes. I woke up screaming "PERCY!"

In reply I heard his calming voice, "It's alright, it was just a dream, I'm right here."

I pushed my head closer to him and cried for awhile, I then decided to get up and when I did I saw everyone but Nico and Leo around me. "It happens all the time, it fine." I said fanning them away.

"If it was alright why were you crying?" Hermione said, I in return gave her my death glare and she left, the rest following her lead.

"Come on seaweed brain let get packed." I told him and him at once listened to me.

Once we had packed we went to kings cross station and had to go to the platform 9 ¾, that's when I realized there wasn't any place called that. "Excuse me but where exactly is that platform." I asked.

"Oh, dear you just run straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10." Mrs. Weasly told me.

We just stared at her as if she was crazy, "You want us to run straight at wall?" Leo asked.

"Harry will demonstrate." She told us and he ran straight at the wall, I was ready for the crash but he just went through it like it was an illusion.

The rest did the same until only we were left, "well here goes nothing." I told them and me and Percy ran straight at the wall.

I was waiting for the crash but it didn't come, when I opened my eyes I was staring at scarlet and black bus and on it Hogwarts Express was written in black letters when I looked behind myself I saw Leo and Nico standing with their eyes opened to their full extent.

We saw the rest standing near the door ushering us in, so we followed them in and the interior was even better than the exterior. We were staring at the train when Ron asked, "you all coming?"

And I gave a genius reply, "huh, what?"

Percy smiled and pulled forward by the hand. Most of the compartments were filled but at the ending of the hall we found an empty compartment and as soon as we entered I sat down with my head on Percy's shoulder.

Hermione's POV:

The exchange students were weird, they had weird nicknames and the girl Annabeth sneaked of to sleep with Percy and her reason were nightmares. They act as if they went through more than us and highly doubt anyone in the in the world has.

That kid Leo bought some type of sphere from his tool belt which was obviously too big for the pocket, maybe he put an extension charm on it or something. Anyways we were just sitting there when Ron did the most rude thing ever, "why do you guys act like you've been through more than us?" he earned a smack from for that but I'm pretty sure Annabeth's stare would have been enough to make him shut up.

"We didn't even know you before yesterday and don't even for one second think you've been through more than us, we've seen things you can't even imagine, we've seen a lot lives lost and me, Percy and Nico have been to a place which you don't even know about." she said and as soon as she finished she burst into tears and Percy started to calm her down.

"Come on wise girl." He said

"Wise girl" really how do they come up with these names? "Hey, Annabeth I'll let you play with my sphere."

"You know flame boy, you're not helping." Percy told him

Now flame boy, either there really creative or these names mean something to them. Annabeth just stopped crying and gave one last glare to Ron and asked me, "how long till we get there?"

"About an hour." I told her.

I then turned to harry and asked, "You think Malfoy will come this year?"

"Don't reckon he will." He told me.

The rest of the hour went without a word Annabeth didn't move from her position on Percy's chest, he kept his head on her head, Leo just kept on tinkering with his sphere type thing, Nico was quiet the whole time as was Ginny (who had her head on Harry's shoulder) and Ron was stroking my hair and I had my head on his shoulder.

When the castle came in view Percy nudged Annabeth who put her head up and opened her eyes in shock at the beautiful castle.


	8. Sorting and dorm troubles

**A/N: this is going to be a long chapter so read and review.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own HP or PJ.**

**Chapter 8**

Percy's POV:

We were getting off the train with Annabeth telling me a lot of facts about architecture, I was getting a headache so I decided to make her shut up by a kiss and soon she was kissing me as well we were about get into a full make-out session when Leo and Nico screamed right into our ears "GET A ROOM." We decided to stop, and I gave those two a crazy grin, they just rolled their eyes (I know right how inconsiderate of them).

"Um do you always do this?" Hermione asked I just laughed.

"Like she said we've been through a lot together." I told her as we reached a carriage I saw that everyone besides me, Annabeth and Harry were looking at shock at the thestrals (you see stuff in Tarturus) "Their thestrals only people who've seen someone die can see them." Harry said casually as soon as he said that sadness passed over everyone.

"Let's get in a carriage." I told them while helping Annabeth up.

The whole ride was filled with an awkward silence up until we saw the castle up close, that's when Annabeth started they next episode of 'Annabeth tells her boyfriend stuff he doesn't care about.' Thankfully the headmistress came and took us which forced Annabeth to shut up. When we were halfway through the gates I heard Hermione tell them we're suspicious. Oh Hades it's only been a day and their already thinking we're suspicious.

"…And this is the great hall but you will only come in when you hear me say 'and here are our exchange students' ok, good you got it." She finished and entered the hall (I only listened to the ending).

We were waiting for about an hour and the ADHD did not help, Leo was building something, Nico was lecturing a ghost, Annabeth was playing with her dagger while I was playing with her hair, we kept on waiting and waiting when we finally heard the signal and we walked in.

The word to describe the great hall would be, awesome, it had candles floating over the top of tables, the roof was showing the weather outside and it was huge. I looked at Annabeth because I was sure that she would be admiring the architecture but instead she was glaring at random and the reason they were all looking at me dreamily, I put an arm around her protectively because the guys were all looking at her.

"And here they are now." Professor McGonagall said, "They will be sorted into houses like the rest of the school so let the sorting begin, Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth's POV:

When I heard my name I gave Percy a swift kiss and glared at all the girls there. I walked up to stool and put the hat on:

_Ah, a demigod haven't had one in a while, now let's see, oh you're really smart can be a Ravenclaw and brave to; you'll do well in Gryffindor to. Well I guess I'll have to see you're memories._

No you don't need to do that I thought but it was too late I saw myself with Luke and Thalia running away from monsters and her sacrificing herself for us, I saw the time I met Percy and the time we held up the sky, I saw Luke killing his self and could feel the tears falling, I saw my underwater kiss with Percy (which made me smile) and when Percy had disappeared. I saw myself fighting Arachne where I had won and then I saw it, I saw me and Percy dangling over Tarturus and that finally beat me I was full out crying right in front of everyone.

"GRYFFINDOR, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, HOW ARE YOU STIL ALIVE." The hat screamed and the table with scarlet and gold flags started clapping loudly but instead of going to the table I went to Percy and he hugged me tight while I cried on his shoulder.

Leo's POV

I was pretty scared when I saw Annabeth crying, that girl is pretty tough and if she was crying this was big. When everyone had calmed down the professor called "Valdez, Leo."

I walked up to the stool and put the hat on; I almost jumped up five feet when it talked _another demigod, oh brave oh very brave will do well in Gryffindor, well I don't think I'll have to look in too you're memories like the other on, well it'll have to be… _GRYFFINDOR! The hat shouted the last part and the gold and red table clapped loudly. I looked at Percy wondering if he needed help with Annabeth but he just waved me of so I went and sat next to the people who were with us in the train.

Nico's POV

"Di Angelo, Nico" He called and I went up to the stool and put the hat on.

_One more eh, well let's see brave, super brave and cunning are you? Gryffindor or Slytherine, which one? The hat said in my head, well we'll have to look at your memories._

No you do… but I trailed off because all my memories were flowing in. The time when our house burned down and my mom died, me and Bianca being taken to the lotus casino, meeting Percy, the time Bianca died and when I met Hazel, being held captive in Tarturus. The time I was stuck in the jar and the war with the giants all replayed in my head, "GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted to the crowd and for the third time the table with gold and red flags clapped loudly and I walked to the table sitting besides Leo.

Percy's POV

Annabeth was scaring me, she came crying to me and I comforted her but that just worried me even more. "Jackson, Perseus."

"It's Percy." I told him while I put the hat on, _the last one of you finally, ok let's see, oh brave like the others and also loyal, oh loyalty is you're fatal flaw well it's either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, well I'll have to see your memories. _Before I could even protest he looked at them, I saw the time my mom got vaporized by the Minotaur and I defeated it, when I fought Ares and Luke turned on me, the time I fought the Cyclops and held the weight of the sky. When I beat Hyperion, Kronos and made a new friend in Iapteus (Bob). My underwater kiss with Annabeth, getting separated from her for 8 months and finally falling in to Tarturus with Annabeth and also the time we beat Porphyrion. "G-Gryffindor" the hat stuttered "how are you two still alive? You two should be dead." The hat said after me as I went over to Annabeth and walked with her to the table.

Hermione's POV:

That was by far the most interesting sorting ever, the Americans must have been hiding something big if they could shock the sorting hat but what? "'mione what are you thinking?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food. I hit on his shoulder for doing it.

"You too are dating right?" Annabeth asked while pointing at us two.

"Yes we are." I told her in reply, she just nodded and went back to eating after about an hour of eating the food was done and we were going to our dormitories when professor McGonagall came and asked the American students for a word. When they were out of sight harry asked me, "What do you reckon there story is?"

"I think it was all a show and they bribed McGonagall to make the hat do that little show, because there is no way they've been through more than us." Ron said rather meanly.

"Ron you don't even know them, like the muggles say never judge a book by its cover." I told him.

"Hermione, he doesn't read." Harry said in a rather serious voice after which we all cracked up.

-Page break-

The Americans came in an hour after us with professor McGonagall who made an announcement "These students have been through a lot so I don't anyone annoying them and yes Mr. Potter they have been through more than you, now as I was saying they have been through a lot especially these two." She said pointing at Percy and Annabeth, "and therefore will be getting a separate room." At that the whole common room burst with disagreement, "Quiet." Professor McGonagall said.

She then ushered them to a painting on the wall which I had never seen before and said "Olympians." The painting swung open and revealed a room with one bed and two luggage's which were sea green and grey, "if you tell someone to come in then only they can, other than that no one can get in." she finished and with that she left.

The two quickly went in and changed and came out hand in hand and plopped down on the sofa. We all chatted for awhile but whenever we asked about their family or past they changed the subject to something else, at about one in the morning we decided to go to sleep but just as we got up the window smashed and in came four snake like creatures with donkey legs and the leader said, "I smell demigods."

**A/N: HAHAHA cliffie and anyway review plzzzz.**


	9. Ghosts and another demigod?

**A/N: sorry for not updating I had a lot of school work; anyways here is a new chapter also a surprise at the bottom. plzzzzz review thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP and PJ or HoO.**

**Chapter 9:**

Annabeth's POV

I still couldn't get over the fact we were in another great prophecy, what do the gods want from me and Percy? We've beaten Kronos and in the process lost many people, we defeated Gaia and while doing that we got scarred for life and now we need to defeat another person named Voldemort?

I was sitting on Percy's lap casually when the window smashed and in came our least favorite empousa, Kelli, "I smell demigods." She said and we all jumped up holding our weapons while the trio brandished there wands. It took us about a few minutes of slashing, jabbing, rolling and dodging to defeat them.

We looked over at the three and saw them staring at our weapons, we quickly put them away and the rest looked at me expectantly, why did I have to do everything, oh alright, "You did not see any of this." I told them and snapped my fingers.

The mist enveloped them and, in a daze they said, "What are we doing here we should go to sleep." And we all nodded in confirmation and we headed to our rooms.

Nico's POV

He cheated death again; first he cheated death by splitting his soul in pieces, then Gaia helps him out of the fields of punishment. Do they know how much paperwork my dad has to do? When I meet that snake I will rip him in to pieces and throw him in Tarturus.

But the prophecy said 'with the help of the golden trio' meaning we need those three's help. I was thinking this while walking to the dorms and almost bumped in to Leo. When we entered I saw 7, four poster beds with curtains for privacy.

I quickly found my bed with my black trunks; I opened it and changed in to my pajamas and dropped down to the bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Line break

We were all sitting on the couches, talking when Annabeth scream sobbed, "NO, DON'T KILL HIM." We quickly rushed to their painting of the empire state building and in about few minutes everyone was crowded there.

"Percy is she alright?" Leo asked because we could still hear her crying.

"Yeah it's fine, but if you five want to come in you can." He shouted to us, so we entered.

Percy's POV

I was hugging Annabeth, pulling her closer to my chest while repeatedly telling her I'm alive when they entered. Leo and Nico quickly came to the bed saying comforting things while Ron, Hermione and Harry just stood there. "What's wrong with her?" Harry asked with a little concern in his voice.

"She had another nightmare of me dying." I told him quickly still looking down at her.

"This happens all the time?" Hermione asked me, clearly confused.

"Why do you think we need to have each other?" I asked her while stroking Annabeth hair.

Annabeth sniffed and asked in a very quiet voice which only I heard, "what time is it?"

"Um, 10:00" I told her, after looking at my watch.

She just jumped up and wiped her eyes, "we're going to be late, Percy let go."

"And that my friends is Annabeth Chase." Leo informed the trio while being dragged to class by Annabeth.

Ron's POV:

They bloody hell don't know us the golden trio, everyone in the wizarding world should know who we are, we defeated Voldemort and his death eaters. I was so busy thinking about all this that I didn't notice Hermione and Harry talking. "RON! RONALD!" she screamed at me while shaking my shoulder really hard.

"Blimey me Hermione, you didn't need to shake my shoulder so hard you could have popped out of the socket."

"Sorry." Though she didn't seem so sorry to me, "but me and Harry were talking about the Americans suspicious behavior when we saw him." Her finger pointing a blonde haired, gray eyed person I can never forget. Malfoy and he was walking straight towards us, but his usual company of Crabbe and Goyle wasn't with him.

"Look who it is the golden trio, my life savers." He said, I looked at Hermione who was probably trying to detect sarcasm and Harry was shocked and as was I. When did Malfoy get so nice, "I know what you're all wondering 'why is he being nice to us?' and the answer is this is my real self. Oh and I'm also sorry about the whole bullying and joining Voldemorts side, my dad forced me.

We all stood there with our mouths open for 5 minutes, Hermione was the first to get out of the trance, "and why should we trust you?"

"You don't need to trust me, I didn't tell you to do that and also where the new students?"

"There at the Gryffindor table." I told him pointing at their seats and he pushed through us and went in there direction.

"Hey Annabeth." He said to them and they all turned their heads in shock and got up smiling.

"Draco! What the Hades are you doing here?" she asked after jump hugging him.

"Remember the quest." He said while bro hugging Nico, Percy and Leo.

"Oh right, so which house are you in?" she asked a little curiously.

"Slythrine." He said pointing to the table at the end.

"You guys know each other?" asked Dean.

"Yeah he used to go to our old school before." She told all of us.

"Excuse me." We heard Mcgonagall say.

"I'll meet you guys after classes." Malfoy told them and dashed off at his table where he was getting weird looks but ignored them all.

"These are you're schedules." Mcgonagall said and handed them all to us "you will also meet your new head tomorrow who is also your DADA teacher." And she left in one move.

"What's your first class?" I asked the Americans.

"Um, we sorta, can't read it." Percy said.

"Oh well its History of magic, wait even we have it, actually all are classes are same so you can just follow us and why can't you read?" Hermione asked them.

"Well we're all dyslexic and ADHD." Annabeth replied.

"Well we should get going class starts in 5 minutes."

When we reached class Nico froze "I sense ghosts here."

"Well the teacher is a ghost so…" Harry said.

"This will be good." Leo said.

"I'm not going to argue with you over there." Percy told him.

We walked in and sat in the front seat with the Americans. After about 10 minutes Professor Binns came and froze at the sight of Nico "M-Master Nico, W-Wh-What brings you here?"

"_I am on a quest so don't blow it for us." _He said in an angry tone and different language. After that the class went a little better but the professor was always looking at Nico with a scared expression.

"That was…something." I said to Harry and Hermione after class.

"Something is really wrong with them." Hermione said, "I'll make a list of their differences by next week and give it to Mcgonagall." We both agreed to it and went to potions. The rest of the day went uneventful, well until night.

We were sitting around the couch listening to the Americans talk in their different language when we heard a voice from the window, "I can't believe you four forgot about Me." It said in a mock hurt tone and we all turned to the window and what we saw shocked all of us.

**HAHA HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT AND AGAIN SORRY. LET'S SEE IF ANY OF YOU CAN GUESS WHO IT IS. R and R. **


End file.
